The present invention relates to an equipment for securing a heat dissipator of CPU, and particularly to one which is made to have a single part, therefore same doesn""t need assembly in manufacturing.
CPU would produce a large amount of heat when working, and the large amount of heat has to be dissipated, otherwise the CPU is likely to break down, or get damaged. Therefore, a heat dissipating equipment is fitted onto a CPU to dissipate the heat produced by the CPU when working.
One common CPU heat dissipating equipment has a flat base, and several lines of radiating fins sticking up from the upper side of the flat base. The heat dissipating equipment is fixedly disposed on the upper side of the CPU so that heat from the CPU can pass through the radiating fins to be dissipated by cooling air from an electric fan.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional securing equipment for a CPU heat dissipator of this kind has a middle pressing part 10 and connecting parts 101 and 102 at two ends. The equipment is made by a punching and pressing machine. The connecting parts 101 and 102 have holes 1011 and 1012 respectively. The hole 1011 of the securing equipment is connected to a fixing protrusion 201 of a socket 20, which a CPU is connected to with the middle pressing part 10 being disposed on a central passage through radiating fins 301 of the heat dissipator 30. Then, the connecting part 102 is pressed for the connecting hole 1021 to be connected to a fixing protrusion 202 of the socket. Thus, the securing equipment locks and the pressing part 10 thereof pressing the heat dissipator 30 to fix the same in position.
However, the securing equipment is found to have drawbacks as follows:
1. The computer user has to remove the securing equipment by means of suitable tools such as a screwdriver for permitting the heat dissipator 30 and the CPU 40 to be removed for maintance, replacement, or upgrading thereof. Consequently, the securing equipment is likely to get deformed after many times of removal for the frequent maintance, replacement and upgrading of the computer.
2. Furthermore, because the securing equipment is made of carbon steel, and needs heat treatment, there can be many deformed failure products in manufacturing and the heat treatment.
Referring to FIG. 7, another conventional securing equipment 50 has a middle elongated pressing part 501, and a first and a second connecting parts 502 and 503 at two ends. The connecting parts 502 and 503 have connecting holes 5021 and 5031 respectively. The second connecting part 503 further has a positioning part 504, to which an inverted-L shaped removing member 505 is connected. The connecting parts 502 and 503 are connected to a respective oen of the fixing protrusions 201 and 202 of a socket 20, which a CPU 40 is fitted to, for fixing a heat dissipator 30 on the upper side of the CPU 40 in position with the elongated pressing part 501 pressing the heat dissipator 30. To remove the securing equipment 50, the removing member 505 is depressed, and pushed inwardly of the heat dissipator 30 for the connecting hole 5031 to separate from the fixing protrusion 202; thus, the securing equipment 50 can be removed.
However, because the securing equipment 50 consists of two separate parts, an assembly thereof is needed in the manufacturing after the two parts are made by a punching and pressing machine, needing additional labor and increasing the cost of the securing equipment. And, because the two parts are made of carbon steel, they are likely to get deformed in the necessary heat treatment.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a securing equipment for a heat dissipating device of a CPU, which is made by means of punching and pressing a stainless spring steel, and which needs no assembly because the whole body is formed in the pressing and punching process.
And, it is another object of the present invention to provide the securing equipment with easiness of use.
The securing equipment of the present invention includes a middle pressing part a first and a second connecting parts and an L-shaped removing part.
The whole part of the securing element. is formed by punching and pressing a stainless spring steel. The middle pressing part is folded at an angle to have a pressing point on a lower side, and has a pair of anti-skid protrusions sticking sideways therefrom.
The first and the second connecting parts are formed at two end of the middle part, and each has a connecting hole. The L-shaped removing part sticks out from a lower-end of the second connecting part, and is pivoted upwards to abut the second connecting part in an inverted position with a third connecting hole thereof communicating with the second part communicating hole. The removing part has a pair of fixing wings bent towards the second connecting part to fix same to the second part. The removing part has a moved portion on a top at the inverted position.
To use the securing equipment, the CPU is fitted onto a socket, and the heat dissipator is disposed on the CPU. Then, the first part hole, and the second and the third connecting holes engage a respective one of two end fixing protrusions of the socket with the pressing point pressing the heat dissipator. To remove the securing equipment, the moved portion is depressed and pushed towards the middle part for the second and third holes to disengage the corresponding fixing protrusion. The anti-skid protrusions will pass through between radiating fins of the heat dissipator to prevent the equipment from moving back and forth on the heat dissipator.